Entre misiones y tiros
by Akashoujo948
Summary: La organización Hellsing, dirigida con mano de hierro por su directora Integra Hellsing, pronto recibirá una inesperada nueva integrante, que se unirá a sus filas.


Disclaimer: NI HELLSING, NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KOUTA HIRANO, REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, es este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Hola, mis estimados seguidores! Me honra presentarles esta nueva historia, que aunque no es de Kuroshitsuji –de que he escrito hasta ahora- es una épica historia que merece la pena ser vista. Aunque vi Hellsing y sus ovas en sólo tres días (increíble, pero cierto, no pude esperar más y me vi todo de una vez), su historia me apasionó a tal punto, que empecé a escribir sobre ello. Se vienen dos proyectos de esta historia en un futuro próximo, pero aun trabajo en ello, y son obligatoriamente necesarias ser terminadas antes de poder empezar a subirlas. Aunque pensaba subir la historia cuando tuviera varios capis listos, no me aguanté las ganas, y subí este capi, el cual es sólo un prólogo.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten, y que la apoyen así como han hecho con las demás. No les quito más tiempo, por favor, lean y comenten, dénle la oportunidad a esta historia también. **_

_I am one hell of a writer._

El televisor del comedor se encontraba encendido, aun cuando no había nadie en la cocina. La casa estaba prácticamente sola, sólo había una persona en ella, a quien se le había echo tan tarde para irse a clases esa mañana, que en su potente prisa se vestía tan rápido como podía. En ese momento, tener el poder de Superman de cambiarse de atuendo en un santiamén, hubiera sido útil.

El artefacto transmitía las noticias emitidas por un canal de televisión local, anunciando la escalofriante noticia de un presunto asesino en serie que atacaba sin piedad a los pobres trabajadores que habían tenido la mala suerte de laborar en las cercanías del East End.

—Al principio, con las primeras tres víctimas se creyó que se trataba de alguna especie de secuestro, pero dadas las circunstancias, la policía cree que podría tratarse de un asesino en serie— Comentaba con falso pesar el viejo periodista desde el lugar de los hechos, en su caro uniforme de traje y corbata. Tantos años laborando como periodista ya lo habían enseñado a no sorprenderse ni inmutarse ante las desagradables noticias a las que debía enfrentarse a diario.

Sin siquiera prestarle atención al noticiero, la única persona que se encontraba en casa, salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta principal, con tal prisa que ni siquiera desayunó, ya no tenía tiempo para ello. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida, y el complicado uniforme que debía usar en su colegio no le era de mucha ayuda para ahorrar tiempo.

Miró el reloj, con gran ansiedad. El autobús se había retrasado de nuevo, producto de una protesta de una de tantas juntas vecinales, que se habían reunido en protesta por la desaparición de alrededor de treinta personas en lo que iba de mes. Era como si cada día que pasara sin hacerse nada, una persona más estaba en riesgo de desaparecer también.

A pesar de que los presentes pensaban lo contrario, la policía sí había estado investigando el caso, pero sin éxito alguno. Quien fuera que estuviera detrás de esas desapariciones, era muy astuto. Jamás se encontraron víctimas del caso, ni siquiera la primera había sido hallada, aun cuando había pasado más de un mes desde la primera desaparición. De hecho, la policía había enviado una pequeña comisión a investigar lo ocurrido, pero esos seis hombres jamás regresaron al departamento a dar su informe. Se hizo una pequeña ceremonia de conmemoración en honor a ellos y las demás víctimas, donde el alcalde también hizo acto de presencia, lamentándose por la inseguridad existente en una ciudad tan admirada y respetada. Sin embargo, algunos valientes policías seguían trabajando incansablemente con la esperanza de hallar al sádico culpable, y hacer justicia en nombre de todos los caídos, para ponerle fin a la pesadilla.

Por otro lado, la gente se encontraba a sí misma en un caos de sentimientos y pensamientos relativos a la notica que estaba en boca de todos. La mayoría estaban asustados, temiendo que algo les fuera a ocurrir a ellos a sus desprotegidos hijos, otros no les importaba en lo absoluto lo que ocurriera con otros mientras no afectara sus preciados estilos de vida, otros estaban devastados por la pérdida de importantes personas en sus vidas. Algunos hacían uso ridículo de falsa valentía, jurando atrapar al responsable, expresando con orgullosas sonrisas de autosuficiencia que serían capaces de acabar con el temido criminal si este se les atravesaba. Por supuesto que aquellas afirmaciones eran mentira, esa cuerda de habladores no serían capaces de enfrentarse ni a una rata en una esquina de su cocina, mucho menos a un astuto criminal que no dejaba ninguna pista tras sus constantes ataques.

Finalmente en vista de que el autobús no llegaría a tiempo, tomó un taxi, como muchas personas estaban haciendo. Se sentó en la parte trasera, teniendo cuidado de acomodar bien su falda para que esta no se arrugara y recibiera como consecuencia el largo sermón por parte de su amargada maestra de biología.

El auto emprendió marcha, llevándola al colegio al que asistía, no muy lejos de allí. El conductor encendió la radio, donde un locutor de voz profunda hablaba acerca del popular incidente acontecido las últimas semanas. Esta vez, sí prestó mayor atención a la noticia, al menos hasta que el ensordecedor ruido de la corneta de otro auto que rayó a velocidad a un lado, la distrajo.

Se bajó del auto, con un sordo suspiro. Le pagó al taxista, y se acomodó de nuevo su uniforme de tres piezas antes de entrar al colegio, donde un viejo vigilante de cabellos grises y uniforme azul cielo le indicó que se apresurara antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

&.&.&

La noche había caído hacía ya un par de horas. La lluvia caía torrencialmente como si el cielo fuera a caerse a pedazos literalmente. Los niños pequeños se ocultaban en el regazo de sus madres, buscando protección y ese sentimiento de seguridad en ellas. No había nadie en las calles, pues todos se habían refugiado en la comodidad de sus casas, y aquellos que habían sido agarrados por sorpresa en la calle por las incesantes gotas de agua, habían buscado refugio en alguna tienda a la espera de que la lluvia parara. El frío, capaz de calar hasta los huesos había obligado a los ciudadanos a refugiarse bajo la cálida comodidad de sus abrigos. Nadie era capaz de salir de casa con esa lluvia, mucho menos desabrigado.

Sin embargo, aun a esas altas horas de la noche, se encontraba en la calle una jovencita caminando sin rumbo fijo aparente. Aparentaba cuando mucho quince años de edad, su baja estatura y la inocencia que mostraba su aun infantil rostro, lo demostraba. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, y le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros en suaves ondas que terminaban en tirabuzones al final de su cabellera. Su piel era un poco morena en comparación al color claro que normalmente se apreciaba en los habitantes de aquella ciudad. Llevaba como vestimenta un uniforme escolar que constaba de una falda de un profundo azul rey y que le llegaba hasta unos milímetros debajo de la rodilla, una camisa blanca de mangas largas debajo de una chaquetilla de mangas largas del mismo tono de la falda, y que se abotonaba en el centro, sólo dejando ver los tres primeros botones de la camisa, y unos zapatos negros, que contrastaban perfectamente con las largas medias blancas. En su espalda, llevaba una mochila, aparentemente muy pesada para ella.

Estornudó, producto de un resfriado que comenzaba a hacerse sentir en todo su cuerpo, acompañado de un poco de fiebre. Llevaba demasiado tiempo allí fuera, y aunque no se había mojado, el clima no había sido bueno para su salud.

—Debo encontrar un lugar para dormir antes de que se haga más tarde—. Murmuró para sí, apenas logrando despegar los labios debido al entumecimiento de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo un momento, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de un lugar donde la lluvia no cayera para poder dormir por esa noche. Suspiró pesadamente, pensando en qué haría de ahora en adelante. Había sido echada de casa, esta vez, definitivamente.

Por supuesto que ella no era una chica de la calle, alguien sin hogar que duerme en una banca del parque cubierta solo por cartones todas las noches, alguien que se junta con otros vagabundos junto a un tonel repleto de basura quemándose para entrar en calor, no, ella no era nada de eso. Ella tenía un hogar donde vivir, siempre lo había tenido, una casa a la que regresar después de una largo y agotador día de clases, donde podría llevar a cabo una vida normal como cualquier otra chica de quince años.

Ella era completamente normal, tal vez demasiado.

Asistía a un colegio donde cursaba noveno año, y donde tenía -si se puede decir- amigos.

Pero eso sólo era una parte de su historia.

Actualmente ya esa vida podría decirse que se había acabado. Su tutor, la había echado de casa definitivamente. Ya lo había hecho antes, si la chica llegaba un poco más tarde de la hora acordada, o como ella misma le decía "toque de queda", debía pasar la noche en la calle como cualquier indigente. Irónicamente no tenía llaves de su propia casa, por lo que debía apegarse estrictamente a un horario establecido por quien ejercía como tutor sobre ella, de lo contrario, afrontaría las consecuencias. Ella siempre intentaba todo lo posible por llegar temprano a casa, pero eso a veces resultaba imposible con el terrible tráfico que solía haber en aquella ciudad. Pero aquel día, aquella chica había discutido con su tutor, de tal forma que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de las palabras duras y frías, cargadas de rabia y hastío que habían salido de su propia boca aquella tarde. Fue por ello, que aquel hombre que había quedado sin pedirlo como representante de aquella chica, finalmente la echó de su casa, sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía para ella.

La jovencita siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro. Lo atravesó a toda velocidad para llegar al otro extremo, sin si quiera imaginar que esa pequeña acción cambiaría su vida para siempre.

&.&.&

Aun con la lluvia que caía en las calles de la ciudad, debía salir. Su misión y propósito en la vida era proteger Inglaterra y su gente. Hacía cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos que había salido acompañada de Seras Victoria, una joven policía que se había unido recientemente a los cuarteles de Hellsing. Su mayordomo conducía el auto como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella salía.

Su mirada severa y autoritaria estaba dirigida hacia adelante, sin desviarse hacia ninguna parte. Su cuerpo, sentado erguido en el asiento delantero, seguía firme y sin tensarse ni un poco, ni siquiera con el frío que había sentido al salir de la mansión. Estaba en silencio, sin decir nada que no fuera importante, como solía ser siempre. Así era ella, así había decidido ser desde que su padre había muerto cerca de doce años antes, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a las duras responsabilidades de tomar las riendas de Hellsing y convertirse en una mujer decidida y fuerte que debía enfrentarse a la sociedad machista que la desestimaría por ser una mujer. Pero nadie en esos momentos que conociera a Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y apreciara su vida al menos un poco, se atrevería a desdeñarla o a decir algo que la pusiera en una posición menor a la que se encontraba.

En la parte trasera, mirando hacia un lado con su mano en el mentón se encontraba -si se puede decir de esa manera- la más reciente adquisición de Hellsing, Seras Victoria, una joven que cualquiera podría hacer pasar por dulce y débil, pero que en realidad era una chica determinada y fuerte, que había sido convertida en vampiro por el mismísimo Alucard, lo que la convertía en una vampira fuerte y poderosa que hasta podría destrozar al enemigo casi de la misma manera en que Alucard hacía, pero claro está, que con grandes diferencias de poder entre ellos. Seras estaba empezando a aburrirse, ya llevaban un buen rato conduciendo y aun no habían llegado a su destino.

Finalmente, tras de un buen rato de haber salido de la mansión, llegaron a su destino. El auto se detuvo lentamente, y las luces se apagaron como si quisieran mantenerse en secreto. Integra le indicó a la joven vampira que bajara del auto en silencio, y así hizo esta.

Bajo la guía del mayordomo, caminaron un par de metros, hacia lo que parecía un viejo edificio abandonado, no muy lejos del muelle. El lugar se encontraba solo, y a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se podía ver algunos pocos autos más, los cuales daban la apariencia de estar vacíos.

La misión era sencilla, acabar con los goulhs dentro del edifico, quienes habían armado un buen alboroto últimamente.

Desde hacía varios días atrás, se escuchaban rumores de las misteriosas desapariciones de las personas que trabajan cerca de allí. Se había enviado una pequeña unidad de cuartel de policía local para que investigara el caso, pero ninguno de ellos regresó jamás. Se empezó a hablar entonces de algún peligroso asesino en serie, que atacaba a sus victimas sin remordimiento alguno.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer._


End file.
